1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor optical devices, particularly but not solely for use in the field of bio-chemical or bio-medical analysis.
2. State of the Art
The use of optical techniques for the analysis of biological samples is a field of increasing importance, particularly in view of its potential for analysis at a molecular level. Various optical systems have been proposed hitherto: these systems have generally made use of a laser or other light emitter for directing light onto samples, typically successive samples in an array, and a separate photodetector for picking up light from the individual samples; typically the samples have been marked with a fluorescent dye, such that the incident light stimulates each sample to cause the emission of light of a different wavelength, which is picked up by the photodetector. Hitherto, such systems have been of large and complicated construction, for laboratory use.